With the fast development of mobile communication, various communication standards and operating frequency ranges thereof are proposed and utilized. For example, a TD-SCDMA (“Time Division Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access”) system operates at a frequency range from 1880 to 1920 MHz, from 2010 to 2025 MHz, and from 2300 to 2400 MHz; a DCS (“Digital Cellular Service”) system operates at a frequency range from 1710 to 1880 MHz; a PCS (“Personal Communications Service”) system operates at a frequency range from 1850 to 1990 MHz; a UMTS (“Universal Mobile Telecommunication System”) system operates at a frequency range from 1920 to 2170 MHz; and some sections of WiMax (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access) operate at a range from 2300 to 2690 MHz. Accordingly, it may be desirable to have a wideband antenna that covers a frequency range from about 1710 to about 2690 MHz, with a suitable relative bandwidth.
Chinese Patent Application No. 20091003979.4 discloses a dual-polarized antenna radiating element that utilizes four fan-shaped hollowed radiating slices. However, its relative bandwidth is not satisfactory to the requirements of wideband wireless communication.